Cake Day on Planet Z
by The Empress of Planet Z
Summary: When Zurg decides to dedicate a day to eating cake.......anything goes.


Cake Day on Planet Z

Shawnie, one of the Evil Emperor's grub minions was quite excited at the news he had just heard and had to tell all the other grubs the news. Shawnie ran up to his grub friend Bob.

"Bob! Guess what!" he said out of breath.

"What is it Shawnie?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Bob replied with outstanding eagerness.

"The Evil Emperor Zurg has announced that, tomorrow………. There will be……"

"What?!" Bob couldn't stand the suspense.

"Tomorrow there will be a Cake Day!" The two grubs screeched with joy and soon all of the grub employees knew of the glorious cake day and planned a grub party to go with it. None of them could wait and couldn't believe it. Emperor Zurg rarely scheduled Cake Days.

The very next day………

The eager grubs waited at the door to the imperial dining room to receive their cake. The massive, purple doors marked with "Z" emblems soon opened and a brain pod came through the doors and approached the crowd.

"Grubs of Planet Z," the brain pod began. "I must inform you that the Emperor is prohibiting cake day for everyone except himself and the other political leaders of the Zeta Empire." Ad lib groans and complaints spread through the crowd. "In fact," the brain pod continued. "There will be no more cake days for the grubs ever…….again." There were now ad lib shouts from the crowd. "We apologize for the inconvienence. If you have any complaints or concerns you must take it up with the questions and comments department. Thank you." With that, the doors slammed shut before the furious grubs could enter.

"This is awful!" exclaimed Bob. "What will we do?" he asked Shawnie.

"Why, we shall have our own cake day!" he shouted to the crowd. Everyone cheered. "Come on! Everyone to the kitchen!" The protestant grubs ran to the kitchen doors not far from the dinning room. But Zurg, knowing how the grubs would react, had sealed the doors tight. The desperate grubs fell once more into despair.

Meanwhile, in the imperial dining room…….

The ruthless emperor sat at the head of the long dining table. Warp Darkmatter was to his left, and his Chief Overseer to his right. Along the sides, were the rest of Zurg's overseers and advisers. They, like the grubs, had also greatly anticipated the glorious cake day. As he usually did, Zurg sat gloating. Today was special and he there for gloated more than usual.

Everyone had just finished their meal and now awaited the moment they all had waited for.

"Bring on the cake!" Zurg commanded. And so, the robotic chefs appeared and everyone was served one slice to begin with. With wide eyes they drooled. "Let the goodness be devoured!" Zurg cued. Everyone dug in, but their happy faces soon turned to disgusted and sick ones. Almost instantaneously the appalled diplomats spat out the vile substance.

"Ugh! What is this?" Warp cried.

"I think the sugar has been replaced with salt!" one diplomat cried. Zurg's look of sick horror soon changed to that of complete anger.

"Robo chefs!" he cried. "What is the meaning of this……of this monstrosity?!" He received no reply which made him seethe with anger even more than before. His temper escalated to a steam, and with it he chucked the foul confection at the head robo chef. But to much misfortune, he missed and hit his Overseer of the Military straight in the face. The Overseer of the Military hadn't really been paying attention, and didn't know that Zurg threw it; in his anger he grabbed some cake and threw it in aimless direction. His piece happed to hit someone else, and soon, the entire room was in an uproar. Cake was flying, punches were thrown, and silverware being used for unintended reasons.

The depressed grubs out side the kitchen door soon became aroused at the clamor. Brain pods and robo chefs now bolted out the door and the grubs frantically jumped to the side. With raised eyebrows they scurried through the kitchen and timidly glanced inside the dining room that was now a war zone. Seeing that everyone was busy, the grubs hurried to complete their business. They soon had a scrumptious cake prepared. Zurg now realized that his lovely purple and red imperial dining room was being obliterated. Everyone had now brought out the heavy artillery and laser shots scattered throughout the room. Zurg pulled out his ion blaster and fired three repetitive shots at the ceiling. All fighting ceased and everyone froze.

Just then the grubs were bringing out their perfect cake that was freshly baked and iced. The Evil Emperor and his cabinet all glanced over simultaneously to see the glorious confection. Once again, their mouths drooled, their eyes widened and they licked their lips in longing. For moments, Zurg and his cabinet stared and the grubs stared back at them. Then, finally Zurg's eyes narrowed and he smiled a most devious smile and laughed a deep, malevolent laugh. The members of the cabinet did the same and the grubs now realized what was going to happen next.

"Get them." Zurg said.

"Run!!!!!!!!!" Bob cried. The cake hungry, vicious diplomats shouted and charged.

"Save the cake!!!!!!!!!!!" Shawnie cried.

In the end, the grubs were tackled by Zurg and his overseers. The fight then continued. The cake, ended up on splattered on the floor. Everyone in the fight soon realized the cake's fate and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Not the cake!" They all began to cry, then, like vicious, barbaric animals they pounced on the destroyed cake and began to devour it rapidly. After that day, there were no more cake days. The grubs, though it wasn't their fault, had to clean up and repair the dining room destroyed by Zurg and his cabinet. Thus ends the comically tragic story of Cake Day on Planet Z.


End file.
